Bowser
|-|Bowser= |-|With the Star Rod= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Meowser= |-|Giga Bowser= Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, up to Low 2-C with Preparation | 2-A | Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Super Mario Gender: Male Age: At least a thousand years Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 3, can survive and function even when reduced to a skeleton or losing his entire physical form), Regeneration (Low-Godly, his entire physical body destroyed in Yoshis New Island and reduced to some form of star energy but still appears in later games just fine, although it's unknown if he regenerated his body himself), Longevity (It was stated that he would be capable of ruling the universe for 10,000 years), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Natural Weaponry, Fourth Wall Awareness, Minor Toon Force, Genius Intelligence, Large Size (Occasionally Type 0 normally, Types 1 to 2 in his giant form), Black Magic, Acausality (Type 1, can interact with and attack his baby self with no repercussions), Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Including homing fireballs, intangible fireballs, and magma fireballs), Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Acrobatics (Enhanced Condition and Mid-Air Jump, can eaisly leap several dozen to hundreds of feet into the air, perform acrobatic flips, and can mimic Yoshis Flutter Jump to keep himself in the air), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack boos, and his attacks could harm and destroy the soul of the Elder Princess Shroob), Attack Reflection, Summoning, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can communicate with people from across dimensions), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Was able to sense and watch Mario entering Peachs castle despite being in another dimension, and could sense his targets location in his tower and watch their battles with his minions), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (Was able to warp through space and time decades into the past), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation (He can shrink his targets to cellular size and alter his own size to gigantic proportions), Poison Manipulation (He can create a thick fog of poison around his opponent, his claws and teeth are naturally poisonous), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Body Control (Able to control the spikes on his shell, he can also turn his shell into ball that ye can contort into, and he can control his head even when it's not attached to his body), Body Puppetry (He can forcibly control his targets movement), Surface Scaling, Rage Power, He can exist and act as a mass of intangible star energy, BFR (He can forcibly bring his targets with him to various locations and inhale them into his body), Power Nullification (He can negate his opponents ability to attack or use items by stomping them, also via scaling to Bowser X who can suck attack icons, preventing Mario & Luigi to use their respective moves), Shockwave Generation, Transmutation (Turned most of the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom into stone blocks, bricks, and plants, turned a Koopa Troopa into a frog, was converting all the beings inside the castles paintings into subservient monsters, and turned all the Egglings living in Eggland into apples), Sealing (Trapped almost everyone in Peachs castle in the walls and paintings and sealed most of the doors in the castle, sealed Princess Peach away with a seal so powerful 70 Power Stars and the giant Power Star Bowser had was needed to free her), Fusionism (Merged several Bowser Dice Blocks into a single Super Bowser Dice Block), Creation (Created a 30 floor tower and an island with his magic), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Portal Creation, Illusion Creation (Able to create physical illusionary copies of his hat that can damage his opponent, and created a fake painting of Princess Peach that turns into a painting of himself when Mario gets closer), Black Hole Creation, Transformation (Can turn his body into metal), Paralysis Inducement, Fear Inducement, Statistics Reduction (Able to cut his opponents strength and defence in half), Statistics Amplification / Self-Perception Manipulation (He can slow down his perception of time to the point of making everything around him seem stopped in time), Matter Manipulation (Could gather and control cosmic matter to form a boulder around his body), Plot Manipulation (Forcibly added himself and Kammy Koopa into the story of Paper Mario in order to steal the Star Rod and channged the story while doing so), Gravity Manipulation (Able to alter his own and Marios gravitational fields to fling himself and Mario to various planetoids), Spatial Manipulation (Turned a small flight of stairs into an "endless" distance that kept anyone stuck at the bottom no matter how long they ran up the stairs by creating a spatial loop), Life-Force Absorption (He can absorb large amounts of his targets life force to heal himself), Corruption (Type 3, was going to corrupt all the good dream worlds created by the Dream Depot and twist them to make his own dreams come true), Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Was able to turn Yoshis Island into a storybook dimension). With the Koopa Clown Car he has Spaceflight, Petrification and Light Manipulation (Can unleash a large flash of light that turns anyone caught in it to stone). |-|Resistances=Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (On several occasions he has casually walked in lava, was sent flying into his artifical sun while being set on fire and resurfaced just a few minutes later completely unburned, was unbothered by setting himself on fire, and he has flown across the vacuum of space while not even remotely affected by the extreme cold), Radiations (Unaffected by the radiations of space and black holes, and has casually sat in a hot tub full of toxic waste), Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Could resist and fight within Dark Bowsers vortex which was a massive tornado made up of dark energy) Transmutation (He can still fight when turned into a scarecrow, and only takes damage from the Golden Flower as opposed to being turned into coins), Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation (Outran, withstood, and escaped black holes from Super Peach's Castle of Fury several times during their fight, he is also able to stand or float near them without threat of being dragged in by their gravitational force), Soul Manipulation / Sealing (Unaffected by Catch Cards which can take and seal away not only a persons soul but also their whole body), Sleep Inducement (Can look at Sleepy Sheeps without falling asleep), Mind Manipulation, Possession (He can resist the effects of Lucien, remaining mostly in control of himself and using Luciens power for his own goals even after Lucien regained his full power, couldn't be possessed by the Elder Princess Shroob, able to remain in control of himself when Dimentio tries to use his mind control stalks on him, and upscales from the Koopalings who were unaffected by Fawfuls inital mind control gas due to being a more elite Koopa than they are), and Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (Able to resist the effects of Count Bleck and Dimentio using the Void, wasn't erased with the Sammer Kingdom when the Void consumed it, and was able to enter and leave the empty void left behind by it's destruction, he can swim in the River Twigz which ends the aftergames of the ghosts living in the Underwhere, and he can survive inside Count Blecks castle which is located inside the Void) |-|With Preparation=Life Manipulation (Created sentient lifeforms to combat Mario), Water Manipulation and Duplication (Created a bubble machine that can seal away islands and even fun within inescapable bubbles that not even Boos can escape from, created water clones of other people, and create a perfect copy of himself), Dark Matter Manipulation (Created a massive factory that produces dark matter that erases things from existence), and Space-Time Manipulation / Reality Warping on a universal scale (Able to destroy the very fabric of the universe and recreate it) |-|With the Star Rod=Alongside his standard abilities he gains Statistics Amplification (Able to make himself significantly stronger to the point of causally curbstomping Mario), Invulnerability (Able to make himself imperious to damage), Healing, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Removed Tubba Blubbas heart and from his body and gave it sentience while allowing Tubbas body to still function), and Enhanced Reality Warping (The Star Rod can grant it's users wishes). Resistance to Sleep Inducement and Time Stop (While amping himself with the Star Rod he laughs off any and all attempts Mario makes using the Star Spirits abilities, including Mamars Lullaby and Klevars Time Out abilities which put people to sleep and time stops them respectively) |-|With a Grand Star=Alongside his standard abilities he gains Large Size (Type 2), Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, True Flight, Enhanced Gravity Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation / Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, and Dark Matter Manipulation (Can create and manipulate dark matter that can erase things from existence) |-|Dreamy Bowser=Alongside his standard abilities he gains Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Healing, Duplication, Absorption (Can passively absorb dream energy from anyone who is sleeping), Soul Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Antasma was able to trap 50 Pi'illos in an enternal slumber and keep their souls trapped in Nightmare Chunks with just a fraction of the Dark Stones power, the Dream Stone being its counterpart should be capable of the same), Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Has power over dreams and can manipulate all dream worlds, able to make dreams become reality), and Existence Erasure (Was going to erase Mario and Luigi from existence before the Dream Stone was shattered) |-|With the Pure Hearts=Alongside his standard abilities he gains Healing, Enhanced Power Nullification (Can nullify and reverse the effects of the Void, able to bypass the barriers and Invulnerability of Super Dimentio), Empowerment (From positive emotions like love), and Resurrection (Can bring back anyone erased by the Void) |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With Yoshi-Ades and Dashell), Damage Boost (With Energizers, Power Blasts, Hot Sauces, and Mighty Tonics), Damage Reduction (With Bracers, Crystallines, Courage Shells, and Turtley Leafs), Healing (With various types of Mushrooms, Elixirs, Megalixirs, Froggie Juices, Kerokero Colas, Muku Cookies, Yoshi Candys, Shroom Shakes, Horsetails, Peachy Peachs, Big Eggs, Honey Jars, Inky Sauce, Spicy Soup, Hamburger Meat, Long-Last Shakes, Dayzee Tears, Keel Mangos, Whacka Bumps, various types of Drumsticks,and the Vampire Band), Purification (Type 3 with Able Juices, Freshen Ups, Muku Cookies, Red Essence, Piccolo, and Refreshing Herbs, which negates the effects of Sleep, Poison, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Fear, Dimensional BFR, Time Slow, Reversed Movements, Increased Gravity, Sickness, Dizziness, and Rage), Resurrection (Of himself and others with Pick Me Ups and Life Shrooms), Invisibility and Intangibility (Immaterial with the Boo, which makes him intangible even to others who can attack ghosts) Can become so thin that even omnidirectional attacks cannot hit him (With Slim), Invulnerability (Via Red Essence, Starmen, Block Blocks, and Mega Stars), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Bombs and Ice Storms), Sleep Inducement (With Sleepy Bombs, Piccolo, and Sleepy Sheep), Explosion Manipulation (With Boomer), Size-Shifting (With Dottie, which also grants Small Size Type 2), Information Analysis and Extrasensory Perception (With Tiptron), Water Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Music Keys), Empathic Manipulation (With Music Keys and the Vibe Scepter), Duplication (With Double Cherries), Soul Manipulation and Sealing (With Catch Cards), Spatial Flipping (With Fleep) Time Manipulation (Time Stop with the Stop-Watch, Time Acceleration with Speed Flowers, and Time Reversal with Retry Clocks or Earlier Times), Shapeshifting (Via the Megamorpth Belt), Absorption and Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Power Stars). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Fear Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (With various rings and pins) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Insert reasonings for tier depending on the results of the CRT), up to Universe level+ with Preparation (Was going to destroy the very fabric of the universe and remake it via his Galaxy Reactor had he not been stopped by Mario and lost his Grand Star), several of his abilities ignore durability | Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before thanks to the Star Rod, could causally stomp base Mario and even one shot him, and is stronger than the 7 Star Spirits who created many dream universes and scales to the Dream Depot, which is this powerful) | Universe level+ (Empowered by a Grand Star which is not only vastly superior to Power Stars, but is also the source of power that he was going to use to destroy and remake the universe during the events of the first Super Mario Galaxy game), several of his abilities ignore durability | Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Dream Stone, which is made up of and controls innumerable dream worlds created by various species with each dream being it's own universe or sometimes a cluster of universes as shown when the Zeekeeper flew through several of them in a single dream), several of his abilities ignore durability | Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Pure Hearts which serve as the counterpart to the Chaos Heart, alongside Mario and Peach he fought and defeated Super Dimentio, also being the one who could deal the most damage to him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (820,511,887,000,306 c. He can run almost as fast, sometimes even faster, than Mario and Luigi, and keep pace with them in combat, and he could tag and shoot down Lubbas spaceship with his meteors) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class G. Higher in Giant Form Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can take attacks from Mario and Luigi, sometimes is portrayed as so durable that the Mario Bros can't even hurt him by normal means, and traded blows with his clone Dark Bowser), higher via his shell (Many attacks that can normally cause Bowser great harm can't even scratch his shell) | Multiverse level+ (Immensely more durable than before, can't even be flinched by Marios attacks, can take attacks from the 7 Star Spirits), higher via his shell | Universal+ (Empowered by a Grand Star), higher via his shell | Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Dream Stone, can tank hits from the Zeekeeper who had fought and defeated a Dark Stone enhanced Antasma), higher via his shell | Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Pure Hearts, can tank hits from Super Dimentio), higher via his shell Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from several meters to Universal Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car, Star Rod, Power Stars Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Fire Storm:' Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it causes them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. *'Shockwave:' Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect. *'Spinning Shell:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Spike Ball:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. *'One KO Punch:' Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. *'Fury:' A double-edge status alignment that activates when Bowser taken several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. *'Terrorize:' Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher:' Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. *'Bowser Crush:' Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'Dark Magic:' Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills ranges from be able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. *'Superclaw Bowser:' Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. Note 1: He should be comparable to Dark Bowser who was going to blow up all the kingdoms with his magic. Note 2: And his TK is in the megaton range. Key: Base | Star Rod | Grand Star | Dreamy Bowser | Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Iconic Characters Category:Turtles Category:Evil Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Vehicle Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Geniuses Category:Giants Category:Magic Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Flight Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Size Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Body Users Category:Rage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Healing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Biology Users Category:Plot Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magma Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Water Users